My Eyes, My Brother
by with eyes looking up
Summary: Maybe, in his time of dying, he still saw him as his brother? Itachi-Sasuke brotherly fic


**My Eyes, My Brother**

**a/n: Dedicated to…whom, now? Oh, yes.**

**Uchiha Itachi.**

**R.I.P?**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to the evil mastermind, Masashi Kishimoto, dearsies. **

It was nearing the end of this little charade. No one was watching; no one cared for formalities. It was merely the two of them, all alone. With one exception, of course, but neither brethren knew. They were secluded from all forms of human existence but between themselves, and glaring at each other. The wish to take revenge…the wish to see what he couldn't before. Two totally different reasons of fighting, of hate, of spite…of love.

Love, for the eyes. Eyes that would bring him power. His younger brother wouldn't just pass over his precious weapons, no, but that was fine. The older would just get them in the end anyway, no problem. It was the feeling that blossomed in his chest that set Itachi's head spinning. The lust for power that seemed so unreachable to anyone else- it was overwhelming. And even the emotionless younger possessed a kind of love; his love for revenge. The love that started from the day he stopped all emotions from showing- the day after the massacre. It made Sasuke's heart beat like a drum, and his blood pulse with adrenaline.

An angered curse let Sasuke's lips as he slowly unfurled his right wing, glaring at his frowning older brother that somehow had come-unharmed- from his Chidori. A long, heated glare passed, before the two brothers quickly formed coinciding justu handseals, cheeks expanding with chakra. A cry filled the air; "_**Fireball Jutsu**_", and the raging heat waves battled each other with furious cracks and snaps of intense anger. The two enemies looked on with approval, crimson eyes blazing. Their overseer pulled back slightly, squinting oddly colored eyes to avoid the blaze.

Then, suddenly, Sasuke's side was dominating Itachi's, and all looked up for him. That is, until Itachi closed his eyes, forming more handseals. Sasuke stared in anticipation, Adam's apple bobbing somewhat nervously. How could he possibly have more justu at this point? Then, Itachi's eyes shot open, bleeding, as he cast the jutsu. The jutsu that would finish this; "_**Amaterasu!**_" And black flames of a large magnitude towered above brothers, battling Sasuke's normal flames and overcoming them quickly, before dying out with a close of a hemorrhaging eye. Then, it opened again, and Sasuke quickly darted to the side as blackness covered where he once was. Itachi's eyes followed his movements, and the flames quickly mirrored the bleeding kaleidoscopes. 

And then, the flames were on Sasuke, suddenly attacking him with burning passion, and devouring his body. Stillness fell as the flames died out once more, and the older began to walk over, with slow, deliberate footsteps. At the face-down body, he reached down, but Sasuke suddenly fell between a crack, and stared up at him, smirking. Itachi smiled grimly; this would be one long and tiring fight, that he may not come out of.

Blood. Blood was everywhere. Covering his face, his clothes, his body; coming from his throat and dripping from his fingers to the ground. He barely knew who it belonged to anymore- his, or Sasuke's? And he didn't care…he just wanted the eyes. _Needed_ the eyes. With a pained cough, the older Uchiha brother fell to his knees, hands grasping desperately for his chest. Sasuke, taking his chance, threw a kunai that way, but the Susano'o guard merely reflected it, expressionless. Blood dripping from his lips, Itachi glared demonically as he slowly stood, stepping forward. Suddenly, fear replaced Sasuke's bravado, and he stepped back, mirroring Itachi's forward footsteps with his own, before something stopped him. _No, I will no be afraid- he cannot hurt me anymore!_ With a loud curse, Sasuke pulled out a scroll and summoned bomb-riddled kunai, sending them flying at his advancing enemy. Once again, though, they were reflected, and Itachi stood, unharmed, yet bleeding. 

With a feeble, "My eyes….my…" Itachi trailed off, lifting his bloodied hand and advancing towards Sasuke, eyes piercing. Sasuke scowled, pulling out his katana and charging at Itachi, who merely threw him against the wall. Pinned, Sasuke stared at Itachi's hand, mere inches from his face. 

And then, Itachi's mumbled and smirk caught him off guard. "_It looks like you've won, Sasuke…I'm…" _he paused, voice rasping,_ "…proud…_" A slight poke with two bloodied fingers, and an already dead Itachi fell to the ground, eyes half-closing, as the Susano'o slowly evaporated into smoking wisps. A thud resounded in Sasuke's ears as he looked to the sky, waiting for the pain. Still not believing it. He couldn't have…not Itachi…he…killed him? 

As the rain began to fall, Sasuke's eyes slowly moved to observe his older brother, and an impending sadness filled him. Despite his ambition, despite his dream, despite that he should be cheering…a bloody tear fell from his eye as lightning cracked above him, flushing the world in brightness. And then, Sasuke let out a strangled sob as it hit him. The one person that cared for him more than anything as a child, was taken away, and the last thing he'd said…

…_I'm proud…_

A sudden feeling hit him- the feeling of numbed pain, and Sasuke's eyes began to close. He was falling; falling to the ground next to his enemy. Maybe even someone he could still call his brother. Maybe…just maybe…someone that still loved him, and still cared for him.

Maybe, that love…the love for revenge, and that love for those powerful eyes…maybe it was more. Maybe it was something neither could explain, but it was still there. 

It was a love for each other. A bond between brothers, never to be broken.

_ Maybe._


End file.
